


The End?

by MightyMorphinPowerRangersFan23



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Bamon Friendship, Eventual Relationships, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:56:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2036295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyMorphinPowerRangersFan23/pseuds/MightyMorphinPowerRangersFan23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After The Other Side Collapses, Damon & Bonnie disappear in a bright white light, They(Damon & Bonnie),  black out  and they wake up in the middle of a forest without knowing how or when they will be able to get back to their home, their friends, & their family. This is a story of desperation,  of death,  of acceptance, of redemption, of finding love,  & getting home.</p><p>AN: This FanFic is on hold for now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take on season six. I believe season six will be about Damon & Bonnie finding their way home and their friends dealing with their deaths, & also to their friends surprise Damon & Bonnie being back among the living.
> 
> AN: This FanFic is on hold for now.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon & Bonnie wake up in a forest. Damon figures out some very interesting facts about where He & Bonnie ended up after The Other Side collapsed. Bonnie finally admits to having feelings for Damon. Will she act on them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything other than my own ideas. The Vampire Diaries does not belong to me. Nor will it ever. L.J. Smith & The CW own The Vampire Diaries. I don't.

As The Other Side collapses, a bright white light starts to envelop the whole place. As the bright white light comes closer to Damon and Bonnie, she looks over to him as they continue to hold hands and wait for their inevitable deaths, she asks him "Do you think it will hurt?" He replies with "I don't kn-". He doesn't finsh his sentence because the bright white light has enveloped them both along with The Other Side.

A few hours later: Damon and Bonnie are lying on the ground of a forest. Damon regains consciousness a few minutes before Bonnie does. "What the Hell was that?", he asks Bonnie. "I don't know, Damon. I thought for sure we were dead"., She replys. Damon says: "That makes two of us. Where are we anyway?" "I don't know Damon, I really don't know", Bonnie replys. They get up off the cold hard ground and then they dust themselves off of what dirt and grime they got on their clothes from being on the ground. 

They look around their surroundings to see if they can figure exactly where they are and then maybe, just maybe they can find a way out and back home. " So what direction should we go in?" Bonnie asks Damon. Damon replies with " I don't know Bonnie.We are surrounded by trees and oh look more trees. I think we should keep walking until we stop seeing trees" "No need to be a smartass Damon, Bonnie replies. I just don't what to do or we go from here. I just don't know what to do anymore". "I'm sorry Bonnie. It's just that "smartass" is my goto response when the shit hits the fan. Let's just keep walking north until we see someone or something that can help us, ok Bonnie? "Ok", Bonnie replies. "Good, now let's go so we can get back home " Damon grabs Bonnie's hand and they set off north to find a way back home. Not knowing what they are getting themselves into or who they will meet along the way. It's been about three hours since Damon and Bonnie woke up in the strange forest. They are now walking down a deserted road. They have been for the past half hour. Damon and Bonnie eventually made it to a town a few hours later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Vampire Diaries do not belong to me. They belong to The CW & L. J. Smith. What does belong to me however, are my own ideas & my own twist to the tv series & it's characters. Please keep reading & enjoy. P.S. Comment. I want to know what y'all think. I want y'all's input.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own The Vampire Diaries or it's characters. L.J. Smith and TheCW own The Vampire Diaries and it's characters. What I do own are my own original characters and my storyline. This fanfic is for entertainment purposes only.


End file.
